unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Blades of Aerolis
The 7 Blades of Aerolis are mythic swords, known commonly as the 6 Blades of Aerolis leaving one blade out, was crafted by Aerolis the Mythsmith. The sword can only activate when White energy fuels the sword. They are owned by the 7 Knights of Daggerfell, who are publicly known as the 6 Knights because the 7th became The Forgotten Knight along with his Blade. = The 7 Blades = Ignis This is the blade of fire out of the seven. This sword was owned by Vandal Dragonfire, then it was passed down to his descendants, that lead the School of Ignis for generations, til there were no more descendants. It would be wielded by great warriors that obtained White energy. It emits fire from the matter of white energy. Unsilar obtained the blade and Dominus Renagon along with mythic scientists had destroyed Ignis while in the process of reverse engineering it to make fire swords; that used crimson energy. Emberus This is the remake of the mythic sword Ignis. Dominus Renagon obtained the sword from his Shadow Hands. He successfully reverse engineered the Ignis to learn how it was created, and he created Emberus. The Emberus has been designed to use Crimson energy. It is the soul weapon of The Crimson Guard. As the final task a Crimson Guard Trainee has to craft their own Emberus become a Realm Guard. Luminous This blade could manipulate vision by blinding and illusions. It can create fog. This blade was owned by Byron Goldweather and it was passed down generations to his descendants till the sword was lost and never found. The School would be surrounded by fog and illusions making it difficult for visits. Going in the caverns under the school causes blindness unless they had white energy. Students, who obtained white energy, would be trialled to find the sword in the caverns. It was never found but the school had more white energy users than the other 5 schools. Scorpios This blade bleeds a mixture of venom and acid from the matter of white energy. It is the largest of the 7 swords. It was owned by Liam Sterling and passed down to his descendants who lead the School of Scorpios. The mixture could not effect the DNA of Liam Sterling's descendants. This is because Aerolis gave Liam a bacteria from the body of a Deity. That would have made Liam immune to body system failure, once it was blended into his DNA. This did not work till the bacteria activated. Eventually, he was harmed by his blade and it activated the bacteria. His children would be born with silver blood cells instead of white blood cells. Frostbite Anything this sword blade touches turns into ice. It was originally crafted to freeze anyone in time however the invention was too complex for Aerolis to create as he had to follow the Celestial Rules in the universe where one rule would had been broken if he managed to find a way to create the sword he wanted to make. Aerolis was not a stranger in creating swords that had functions to turn matter into different other types of matters. After the 6 were given a blade, Tech Goldweather was left with blades with confusing functions or high risks of suicide. He asked for the least risky blade and Aerolis offered Frostbite, becoming the owner of Frostbite. This sword was passed down his to descendants, eventually being caged as it froze the land the School of Frostbite was built on. The sword could also shrink into a dagger form. In the Blood Struggles Saga the sword was released and was wielded by one of Tech's heirs but she was a student at the School of Luminous not Frostbite; therefore she had to learn how to master the sword and the culture that it created. The sword was dropped into the Infernal Lake and it froze the lava lake; including the land surrounding the lake. The region was called "The Outskirts" as a code name for the High Officers; then it was publicly called that. The sword was lost and was searched for years; unknown that the power of the sword changed the terrain to an ice land. And in the process, the sword melted but formed permanently as a dagger. Wraith Silencer This sword can harm ghosts and spirits(The spectators). The wielder can manually use the sword to turn into a Wraith as long as it is fueled with White energy. This sword was owned by Reuben Shaw. The sword was passed down a few generations till it was stolen by a rogue student from the School of Silence. Eventually, the blade would be found in a tomb by a Shadow Hand (Unsilar). They took it to The Emperor, who recreated the blade into Wraith Blades, fueled by Dark energy using a similar process as the Darkheart. Windforce This blade uses force on the opponent by pulling, pushing, swinging, swirling and throwing by the wave of the sword. It can control the movement of matter by manipulating their kinetic energy. A signature skill for the sword is creating tornadoes on single or multiple opponents. This was owned by Aron Ayres, passing it down generations in the School of Windforce. Being fueled by White energy. Lightheart This is the significant seventh, owned by Asraphel Daemon. It did not use an element to specialize the blade, it used White energy. The sword was very effective on Dark spirits as it was the Bane of Darkness, the bright light that emitted from the sword can burn and push away Dark energy. The sword was made out of White crystal and only required to be wielded by a White energy supernatural. This sword was corrupted by a dark crystal that was self-destructing, turning the sword to the Darkheart. Darkheart There is two types of Darkhearts. The first Darkheart is the Lightheart, which was corrupted by Dark energy turning the sword from using white energy to dark energy. This was lost for centuries till it was found by Dominus Renagon. The second type, which is basically the same as the first was created by Dominus Renagon for the Shadow Hands; which was inspired by the original/first Darkheart. At that time Renagon could create his own mythic objects, he created 11 Darkhearts with the help of his Acolytes corrupting White crystals. This blade corrupted anyone that was cut by the blade, Dark energy rushes into the victim and absorbed the matter of the victim to heal the wielder. Their body burns up and turns black and their body implodes as forms of natural energy pushes out in all directions of their body. Category:Lore Category:7 Blades of Aerolis Category:Darkheart Category:Mythics